Friends
by tigertest
Summary: Arata Kagami is dying fast, having been defeated by a worm, his mind wanders elsewhere


"Urgggggggh" Kagami was fading in and out of consciousness. He was dying, which seemed to be a funny thought for him. No one ever thinks about how death will feel really. He was bleeding pretty badly, and he felt the air in his lungs slowly leave, while every muscle whimpered and fell silent. Moments later, he fell to the ground and stopped moving. The last words running through his mind was a simple phrase, one someone had said to him many times before.

"We aren't friends"

Darkness for a while, and then..Kagamis nose was the first thing to come back to life, and the air filled with the distinct smell of mackerel. He was in an unfamiliar bed in a strikingly familiar home. The sounds of classical music made it's way into his ears.

"Gee! Thanks big brother! Everything looks super yummy!" said a young girls voice from the other room. Everything was so inviting but he couldn't bring himself to get out of bed. Their was heavy bandages all around his head and his vision was blurry at best.

Then he heard it, a second deeper male voice, one of unending confidence; of near loathsome arrogance. "I'll be right back sister"

kagami set up in bed as best as he could, he felt better but something was still off. He Felt way too good for what had happened to him, a headache, but nothing was broken or bleeding. Somehow he'd survived and somehow he made it to Tendos home.

Tendo made his appearance in the room as he did with any other place, sauntering, confident, and damn annoying.

"Thank goodness your awake!" he said, every bit bravado and demeanor melting from his face. He knelt next to kagami, took him in his arms, and gently kissed him on the forehead.

Kagami instantly tossed him back into a closet and searched for the collapsible ZECT pistol he had in his pocket, It'd be in the inside breast pocket, He knew tendo and whoever was in front of him WASN'T TENDO. This of course was fruitless, as his clothing was folded neatly to the side of the bed while he was in a robe.

"Who are you and what have you done to Tendo! Your a worm aren't you! Show your true form!" Kagami grabbed his pants and flailed them around in what he assumed looked like a very threatening gesture (it was not).

Tendo rose, dusting himself off and laughing a bit "You know, You've never had much of a punch, and if you weren't who you were, you'd never push me down" he smiled and shook his head "I'm just glad your okay"

"You didn't answer my question!" screamed Kagami, pants moving with the speed of a gale. "You have five seconds to tell me who you are! or else!"

"Or else what? you'll pants me to death? And furthermore if you don't stop asking who I am, you'll hurt my feelings, you should know, you've lived here for months" He put his hand gently on the flapping mans shoulders "You know who I am, say it with me"

Kagami stared into tendos eyes and something in him clicked. yeah...their wasn't any worms, no..he'd lived here with tendo, whom saved him from a robber months back...His head started to pound and his ears rang. No! that's not how it happened..Tendo DID beat up that mugger, but...he was working for ZECT at the time, their has just been a really nasty worm attack, bunch of people had died, and...

"Tendo.." he lowered the pants, he was confused but wanted to know a bit more.

"You really scared us, Hiyori found you on the way home from work, you took a spill from your bike and hit your head, When I brought you back home, me and Jyuka immediately patched you up, but you've been out for days!"

Kagami was confused..that..couldn't be what happened, he worked at bistro la salle, but that was just a cover right? I mean...he was a waiter, and ..yes that's right, he'd lived here for months, he'd gotten kicked out of his old apartment by his scary land lady, and on the way to look for a new place, he was mugged, this man took him home, and eventually..

Tendo firmly placed a hand on kagami's shoulder "I'm just glad your okay, don't worry though everything will be okay!" he sat next to him and beamed "I'll always be here for you kagami, because I Lo-"

A loud distinct HENSHIN rang out, and kagami's eyes jolted open, somehow the belt had revived him, and somehow the gattack zecter had made it to him. He stood up, holding destiny in his hand and made his way to his bike. For some reason, he was profoundly sad. He couldn't put his finger on it. Shrugging his shoulders, he took off on his bike with purpose...


End file.
